Darius Ryker
GENERAL Birth Name: Darius Ryker Race: Lycan Age: looks to be 32 but is actually 174 Gender: Male Occupation: ex-convict/ traveller Birthplace: England Current Location: travels around Family Relations: all family members deceased Weapon: none Other Items Owned: dog tags from both WWI and WWII BACKGROUND Personality: Cocky and brash despite being well over a hundred he acts like a kid at heart. He prefers to be with a wild group or at least people who are crazy enough to do stuff with him. He doesn't kill for fun, but he will kill if neccessary. He prefers to tackle physical challenges like doing the impossible or doing dare-devilish stunts. Detailed History: Born and raised in England to parents he had long forgotten nor cared about. He grew up in the gritty streets of London where both his parents worked in the factory. Refusing to live the same life, he left his parents place at fourteen where he joined a gang that travelled all over England through walking, horses or trains. The gang had been known all over the country for robbing banks, stores and even houses while occassionally vandalizing police stations. He had a few close friends but lost them through gang fights or others finally settling down. Darius could never quite learn to settle down himself, he felt too enclosed, too trapped on England to settle down. His answer came when he was twenty years old and he tried to rob a bank all by himself which eventually led to his arrest. Like many other convicts, he was shipped over to Australia. Being so far from home, Darius enjoyed Australia because it was far from civilized. He took an instant liking to the wild and treacherous yet beautiful land that was Australia. While being held prisoner in Australia, another inmate who managed to keep his werewolf abilities quiet until the full moon arrived, went ravaged and killed all the guards as well as a few prisoners. Darius and a few others were bitten by this werewolf and escaped into the wilds where they stuck together for years to come, learning how to control their newly given ability. (NOTE: IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE ONE OF THE OTHER INMATES THAT TRAVELLED WITH DARIUS JUST ASK) As much as Darius loved Australia, he grew bored of it. Knowing every inch of Australia by heart, it no longer posed any thrills. A new answer came about several decades later when Australia entered the first world war. As much as Darius embraced his new werewolf side, he felt he was just as capable in human form and entered the war with confidence. A few inmates had followed Darius while the others preffered to stay back. After the first world war, him and the rest of the original pack had split up, each going their own seperate way. Darius travelled down to Africa for a little bit only to find it vaguely similar to Australia. So he left for Russia instead but it's industrialist background reminded him too much of his past life in London. From there he travelled to Canada where he took instant liking to the Canadian woods. There he spent some time with wolves and learned to embrace his own wolf side a little more. Not realizing how much time had went by he overheard a few hunters talking about World War Two and immediately signed himself up to join with the U.S army whom at the time didn't question his citizenship. He fought through the entire war and despite his brave, if not rash, acts of courage, he refused to be ranked any higher than a Liutenant so he could remain out on the front lines. After the war had ended, Darius embarked on more travels, this time he hit the Himalayan mountains where he was challenged by himself to reach the highest peak. Thanks to his werewolf abilities, he succeeded. Despite his restless demeanor, he felt truly at peace on top of Mount Everest. It was then that he finally started to calm down. Feeling he left his Australia life long behind him, he went back to Canada where he became the self appointed ranger of the Canadian woods. Still wild at heart, he no longer robbed people but rather faced personal challenges that were harmless to anyone but himself. He left the woods and into America during the Vietnam war, and instead of joining the war, he joined the hippie movement that opposed it where he experiment himself to drugs for the first time. His werewolf side had made him tolerant to the drugs and he soon lost interest in them. Up until the present he has just been travelling around, occasionally stealing from stores for food and wandering around. Always somehow managing to get by. Throughout all his travels he has been off and on with relationships here and there but none ever staying permanent due to his restless soul and werewolf ability. Fears: claustrophobic, paralysis, becoming incapable Strengths: daring, brave, strong mentality to keep trying Weaknesses: usually doesn't think about his actions, makes it up as he goes along which tend to lead him to dead ends. Likes: challenges, fun, wild, nature, peace Dislikes: being in cramped places, sleeping indoors, stiff and law-abiding people. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Clothing: Wears the typical crocodile dundee hat, just a style he picked up. He loses it often so he's always out stealing another one. other clothes really depends. He normally wears jeans but the shirt varies. If his previous one is ripped, he gets another one. As a traveler what he has on is usually all he has. Build: A muscular build, not ripped by muscular by definition. Marks/Scars: None but the bite mark on his shoulder. Role play Sample: Darius walked into the bar cockily. All eyes turned to him for a brief moment, him returning the looks before everyone resumed their normal chatter. He walked up to the bartender. "I'll have a beer to start." He said with his heavy australian accent. "You from Australia?" the bartender asked. "I was born there," Darius winked, "I travel around a lot." The bartender placed the beer on the table, and Darius slapped down the corresponding cash. Darius took the beer and spun around on his chair to observe his surroundings. A bunch of bikers clad in leather. A woman walked over to the bar to order another round. Darius openly checked her out up and down. "Well hello doll face." Darius smiled, "What's your name?" "Who's asking?" the woman replied, cocking her hip to one side. "Just a lonely man looking for some company." Darius winked. "Well get used to it." The woman smirked and walked off but not before Darius grabbed her arm. "Now come on doll face," Darius teased, "I was just striking up a conversation." "This guy bothering you?" a big man in leather walked up to them. "Not at all," Darius smiled, "Dollface was just about to tell me her name." "Ok punk I think you better leave." the big man towered over him. "Is that a threat?" Darius asked, standing up to the man twice as wide and half a foot taller. The big man replied with a thunderous punch straight to Darius jaw. To any normal man, that would have been a one hit knockout. But Darius wasn't a normal man, he's experienced far more pain than a single punch. Darius ran toward the big man who stood his ground. Right before Darius got to the man, he grabbed the stool and flung it into the big man's face momentarily stunning him. Then Darius through a vicious kick to the man's groin. The big man fell whimpering. This aroused the rest of the group. They all charged at him at once. Darius leaped back over the bar to use it as a barrier and anyone who tried to climb over recieved a blow to the head with a bottle of alcohol. "Hey watch the ale!" The bartender cried. "Sorry mate!" Darius shrugged and continued to beat anyone trying to come over. It wasn't until another big guy, the first guy's brother, that grabbed Darius and yanked him back over the bar and crashing into a nearby pool table. Darius got up and threw every pool ball that he could get his hands on. Hitting a few in the proccess. He grabbed a pool stick and spun it around deftly. "Who wants it?" Darius challenged playfully. An hour later, Darius limped out of the bar which was littered with unconcious bodies. The girl ran out to help him with his limp. "The name is Mary." she said as she put one of his arms around her neck while rubbing his back. Darius just smiled as they walked out together. Posts involved in Ashes to Ashes Blood Wrought the Day Study - Assigning a Mission The Crimson one Cometh One Random Night Category:Characters Category:Lycans